


la Dispute

by WiziTheKid



Series: To Someone Beautiful Far Far Away [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, It all connects, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiziTheKid/pseuds/WiziTheKid
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki, Hero Class A. He failed the license exam but was offered a position from an underground agency for a summer work study. He accepted.
Series: To Someone Beautiful Far Far Away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945156
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all connect to my SW universe. Please feel free to use these ideas and let me know how it goes! Thanks, y'all the best!

Bakugou Katsuki, Hero Class A. He failed the license exam but was offered a position from an underground agency for a summer work study. He accepted.

The agency specialized as private investigators, run by two retired underground pros. Stalkers, he thought. The agency is an hour away by train, at the split ends of a small town and countryside.

Saori Fuu, 49.

Monte Ciri, 57.

His mentor, Saori Fuu, is a plain woman; her usual wardrobe is a black blouse tucked into slacks and loose gray blazer. Bob cut, black straight hair and bangs with glasses. Bland, he sighs.

“I like your energy.” The woman smiled softy, “You’ll need it! We’re always on a case.”

\-----

For two months, he worked tirelessly with the small time private investigator hero agency. Brief timeline, each * are a separate assignment

*set up and stake out, concerned parents were worried that their child would be doing something dangerous and illegal. They followed behind, trailing the girl. Turns out it was just a girl wanting to get out and take a look at the city. From his observations, the daughter was trying to find some down time from her overbearing parents.*

*Stand by while a “bait girl” gathered information. The client, a middle aged woman, believed her husband was cheating and hired the private investigators to gather evidence. The agency’s sidekicks and interns followed the man for a few weeks; he has a thing for “exotic” women and went to a nice cocktail room. Bakugou and another academy intern observed the situation.*

*Bakugou helped gather information based on an old photograph, yellowed and crumpled at the edges, with a child at the center. The family got separated while fleeing their home country. The youngest daughter was lost in the foster care system while her father, an ex con, served time. Upon the father’s release, he searched for his daughter and found the private investigator agency. The daughter would be at least 18, preparing for university with; a high chance of a paper trail.*

*Bakugou helped gather information on a nasty divorce case. Entered their client’s house, owned house but in protective custody, to grab important paperwork.* 

*He was hired to tail their cat. He was actually paid for his solo mission. Lol!*

*Watched footage from a woman who thought her husband was having an affair. The husband was ‘touching’ their step daughter. After they took the footage to the police, Bakugou started counseling. He demanded to remain on the work study.*

*UA Students really do attract conflict. Got to choose the next assignment, “This elderly couple are looking for the whereabouts of their daughter.” She stopped contacting them and the police confirmed that she does not want contact. They find it strange because of how tight knit they were until she started dating again. They believe her boyfriend was controlling, they want the PI to gather evidence. Boy were they in for a surprise.*

*the insurance company wanted us to investigate a guy who had a workplace injury and never claimed their compensation. Interviewing people, what he learned was quite sad. People didn;t remember much of their old coworker or so called friend. The guy was difficult to find, many calls and staking were made, many lead to dead ends. Their final lead was an old deceased employer of the man; this former employer hoarded files, whose grandchildren forgot in an attic of the old shrine. The man had a wife and child, an old address. They found a trail, old but its there. Days later, they were at the fringes of society, a petrol station near the harbor. Katsuki actually managed a civil conversation with an old man serving the counter, he was looking up at the photographs and recognized a child’s face.

“Hey uncle, tell me about those photos.” He listened for nearly thirty minutes for the man to talk about every detail in all photographs before Katsuki could make a move on further questions. His grin stretched aggressively across his face. He found something. They found distant relatives and possibly living grandparents living in the town. The family was overjoyed and contacted the man’s wife and child. The investigation was a success.

“Good job.” his mentor shook his hand then ruffled his hair.

They don’t know what happened with the insurer, majority of the time, its none of their business.*


	2. Chapter 2

“Don’t use your quirk. A small spark will ignite the gas.” His mentor, Saori Fuu, reminded him. The building was filled with flammable gas, one spark can set off an explosion.

Their investigation led to a small run down hotel in search of their client’s former colleague. Unbeknownst to them, the building was ancient, with outdated wiring and piping. This benefited a small criminal organization to raid the building and seized their target, who happened to be their client.

Bakugou felt helpless. While his mentor was handling the criminals, he was tasked to lead civilians to safety. Alarm detectors shrilled at the imminent danger, the gas made him nauseous. The building’s tenants were confused, obviously a symptom from the gas leak, as they filed themselves out of the building. As the final tenants exited, a sense of dread tingled down his spine.

“Everyone in the alley!” He hollered. As he ushered civilians across the street into the alley. He and two other civilians shoved a dumpster, blocking their entrance. The hot summer evening air felt cool as the building combust to flames. Ash clouded the street and puffed into the ally, debris thunked loudly against the dumpster blockade; he hollered again for everyone to step back. Several minutes passed, the tumbling of concrete and debris gradually settled.

“Hey, are you a pro?”

He looked at his trembling hands then inhaled deeply, grounding himself. “Anyone injured?” 

Murmurs among the civilians confirmed, “no” but many were shaken or in shock. His ears popped, but he could hear the conflict moving farther away. Sirens wailed, approaching closer. Pro heroes, assuming specializing in search and rescue, rummaged through the settled debris, calling out for survivors.

“Alright, the debris settled and the conflict moved away from here. I want everyone to stick close while we exit this street and to the rescue nearby.” Without the threat of explosive gas, he used his quirk to push the heavy dumpster out of the way and clear a path.


End file.
